villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kawarino
Kawarino is Desparaia's secretary. He conveys her intentions and orders to other Nightmares, and report to her on the missions. Most of the other Nightmares fear him. He is modeled after a chameleon and often uses his mimicking ability to deceive others. Appearance Kawarino appears in Human Form as a sneaky business man who looks like he is always scheming something. In monster form he looks like a combination of a demon and an actual chameleon. History In the final battle in the mysterious colosseum he reveals his true form and strength beating down Pretty Cure 5 quite easily until they began to even things out. He then uses multiple black Kowaina mask's in their black card form and sticks them all over the surface of his body causing him to grow even more massive in size but was still defeated. After Desparaia stopped her battle with Pretty Cure 5 Kawarino appeared again in normal size to attack Pretty Cure again and convince Desparaia to keep fighting when Bloody reached up from the basement to drag him down with him. Powers and Abilities Kawarino is able to uses dark spheres which stops the movements of trapped people. He is able to use the power of darkness, can creates nightmares and swamps of darkness. As the strongest known employee of Nightmare, he has a very strong and dark aura and he can shoots energy blasts, knows teleportation and he can even change his form to other forms. In his monster form, Kawarino has great strength and with his tails he can blocks the attacks of others while rotating them and uses the enemies' powers in his tails. Trivia *His name is a play on the Japanese word "kawaru" which means change. *He is only villains besides Bunbee in this season to appear in the next one. *Due to his not very masculine appearance and his high-pitched voice, Kawarino can be confused to be a woman. This also seems to happen to his voice actor Yuuki Hiro, too, who is in fact male. *He shares many similarities with Klein from Fresh Pretty Cure!: **Both are the loyal right-hands of the main villains, Desperaia and Moebius, respectively. **Both look weak in their human form, due to Kawarino's slim body and Klein's small, middle-aged appearance, but they are physically the strongest members of their respective organizations. **Both can defeat the Pretty Cures by direct combat. **Both can transform into large-sized humanoid reptiles: Kawarino as a chameleon and Klein as a lizard. **Both of them transformed only once and in one of the finale episodes. **Both can make scary faces by widely open their eyes. **Both are (at least one of) the most evil members of their respective organizations. **Both are rarely active. *He also does share many similarities with Joker from Smile Pretty Cure: **Both are are extremely loyal to their masters, Desperaia and Pierrot, respectively. **Both are most evil minions of their respective organizations. **Both usually tends do not open their eyes widely, but if they do, their appearances get more terrifying. **Both are very manipulative, threats their subordinates, have a formal speech and a high-pitched voice and loves to make people desperate. **They are the strongest member of their respective organizations and are able to beat down the Pretty Cures. **Both are rarely active. **While Kawarino can make black Kowaina masks/cards, Joker can make Akanbe nose. Category:Businessmen Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Pretty Cure Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Brainwashers Category:The Heavy Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Imprisoned